


Stay With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Noir one shot, wasn't supposed to be a reveal but oh, well.</p><p>Ladybug passes out from exhaustion, Chat takes her home.<br/>It's my first ML fanfic so be nice, and it's only my second ever.<br/>So yeah. I'm awkward. I don't know what to write. Yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

She sits on the edge of the roof. She isn't herself, he thinks. She's pale and lifeless, like the Ladybug he loved isn't even in existence anymore. It's been gradual over the last few days. Each day a little less talkative, less alert than the last.  
"My Lady-?" He says, desperate her her to reply, even though she's right there, right in front of him, he misses her. She doesn't even speak, she merely nods.  
"My Lady?" He tries again. Nothing.  
He sits down next to her, and wraps his arms round her. She doesn't push him away or even tense at his touch. She doesn't even seem to notice.  
He could kiss her, and she almost definitely wouldn't resist. It's a moment he had dreamed of.

But not like this.  
This isn't his lady. This is like a shell, and he doesn't know where she has gone.  
"My lady?-" he tries a final time, and she responds.  
"I'm fine." It's a lie, and it's only two words, but it's better than he'd hoped for. Before he can encourage her to say more, she carries on. "I'm sorry. Honestly, I'm fine. I just-" then she trails off and she's got that blank look on her face again.  
He touches her face with the back of his hand, "please-" he whispers and he's begging her to carry on because right now he feels like dying, like it his fault and-  
She smiles. An honest to god, beautiful little grin and she rolls her eyes. It's such a ladybug expression that he feels tears stinging the backs of his eyes. She shakes her head.  
"I-" she sighs "I haven't slept in six days Chat, that's all it is, really" and she leans against him, nuzzling up against his chest and he tightens his arms around her protectively.

"Listen," he says, and he hopes she can't hear the relief that she's okay catching in his throat "I think we're in the clear tonight, how about I get you home, so you can sleep?"  
She smiles up and him, but only briefly, before she passes out- unconscious.  
He stands and she's limp in his arms, and they walk along the rooftops like that, Chat taking in her beautiful face.

He doesn't know where she lives, so he can't take her home, but there's no way in hell he's going to leave her on the street. The only other thing he can think of is to take her back to his house. In his room. He doesn't know if she'd be comfortable with that, even though he would never dream of doing anything like forcing himself upon her. Although his room is fairly impersonal, it's a significant risk to his identity. It's not important to him, but it is to her, and she's made it clear she doesn't want to know who he is. He doesn't want her to be pressured to reveal herself to him either.

There's also her parents who will be worried, but there's nothing he can do about that.  
He's undecided until he looks at her face.

He takes her with him through the window, and drops her on the perfectly made bed. He locks the door then slides a chair under it for good measure. For the first time in a few months he has nothing schedules for tomorrow, so no one should come in, but now they can't. Just in case.

He lifts ladybug, and places her between the sheets, kissing her forehead without even thinking about it. He can't believe he just did that.

He pulls a couple blankets out the wardrobe an lies underneath them on the floor, next to Ladybug.  
He falls asleep quickly, listening to the soft sound of her breathing.  
\----------

When she wakes, she doesn't know where she is. She's in a bed, certainly, and judging from the smell and the colours, it's not her own.  
The room is far bigger than her own, yet colder, more imposing, less personal.  
She sits up in the bed, noticing Adrien asleep on the floor. Adrien?  
She notices her hands for the first time, and she realises she's still Ladybug. Her eyes flit over to Adrien, and she wonders what happened last night, that landed her here.  
She tries to remember. There is nothing detailed, no faces or information. She was on a roof. She knows that much, but she's on a roof most nights. She remembers hugging Chat. That's all.  
She leans back on her elbows, surveying the vast room before her. It must be Adrien's room, but she still has no idea how she ended up here. She looks at Adrien, again, and notices a small black thing curled up by his ear.

It looks similar to Tikki, same size, and same cartoon like quality. But the only reason Adrien would have a Kwamii, would mean... The moment she thinks it, she sees something, but it can't be.  
In her mind suddenly she sees all the times Adrien acted like Chat Noir, and all the times Chat acted like Adrien, and  
"No" she says it out loud to try and convince herself, but it's seems to wake Adrien, who starts to stir on the floor. His first reaction is to look her way, they meet eyes- his eyes are the same green as Chat's- and they he says  
"My Lady"  
Marinette wants to shout, to scream, to point. But she doesn't, she just looks at him. At the kwamii on his shoulder. He follows her gaze to his shoulder and he screams, waking Plagg.  
He looks at his bare, ungloved hands in alarm, running hands through his hair searching for ears that are no longer there.  
"Ladybug-" he says and he's red in the face and he's shaking "I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry, kitty" he tenses at the nickname.  
"I'm sorry, I had to bring you here-" he begins but Marinette shakes her head.  
"I" he sighs, and it's like he gets smaller, "I'm sorry it's only me-" he tries but she won't let him think that. She leans over to him, halving the distance between them.  
"It's you" she says, then she kisses him.

 

He kisses her back. "It's me"


End file.
